Dipper's Burdens (or Dipper's Gift)
by B. Bandit19
Summary: Christmas One shot


It was a cold Christmas morning and walking stranger was on her way to the towards Gravity Falls local tourists trap the Mystery Shack

"What could this be about?" The blonde-haired girl thought as she made her way toward her destination. What does Dipper want to talk with me about? Earlier, she had received a call from her good friend telling her that he wanted to talk to her about something and that she should come over to the Shack. Normally, that wasn't strange since they usually talked about almost anything with each other. But something in Dipper's tone didn't quite sound right. It was almost as if he had a hard time talking to her, like he wanted to get an enormous burden off his shoulders.

Could it be that maybe Dipper had the same burden as she did? A part of her thought. Pacifica shook her head. Nah, it couldn't be could it? Could Dipper just maybe love her as she did him? Yes, that was right: love. She loved him more than anything she had ever known, and it was with all her soul that she felt she couldn't stand to be away from him. She felt barely alive when she wasn't with him. She loved his being with all of hers, and so deeply it was painful. It made her heart tighten painfully, yet soften in pleasure every time she saw him. He had always been there for her for as long as they had been friends and as time moved on, her feelings for him grew.

But, it couldn't possibly be the case. She had probably just misinterpreted the way Dipper had sounded, it could very well have been because of another reason. Or maybe she had just imagined the burdened tone of Dipper's voice had sounded. It had most likely been a result of how she felt plus the way she wanted things to be that caused her to imagine it. She shouldn't get her hopes up.

Finally, Pacifica reached her best friend's Shack. She knocked on the door, and it opened almost immediately. Dipper stood there in the doorway with his hand on the door handle still. His eyes stared right through her. She looked back at him, pouring her soul at him through her eyes. He always looked like he never noticed her giving him everything she was. Now here he was, standing there, looking straight at her, into her eyes with a deep penetrating look that made her spine shiver. They stood in a moment of awkward silence before she spoke.

"So, you, uh wanted me to come over?" Dipper looked away and back, seemingly surprised to have the moment ended.

"Oh yeah, I did. Come on in!" He stood aside. Pacifica glanced away and back again, the way he had done, and then stepped over the threshold. The moment she entered the Shack, she felt a lovely warmth pass over her. It happened every time she was in that Shack. Something about the place, the fact that he lived there, made it beautiful and warm.

Pacifica smiled at him as she removed her shoes. "So how're you doing? What's up?" She started small talk. They were good friends and didn't have trouble talking, but they usually started with small talk. From there they began the long conversation, or pointless conversations sometimes, but they would talk on and on and on until it was very late. She took off the scrunchie and headband that held her hair back, causing them to cascade over the sides of her face. Immediately she flipped her blonde hair out of her face, and looked up at him.

Dipper shrugged. "Nah, not much, really look I just wanted to talk to you." She smiled, and sat down on the couch. He followed her lead and sat down next to her.

"Okay, so what'd you want to talk about?" She said happily. She was always happy talking to him. He looked at her, into her eyes again, the way they had looked at each other at the door. She looked away suddenly, wanting desperately to be with him, the way she felt every time she was near him. God, she wanted to be with him when she wasn't near him.

He sighed, the sighed again, deeper. "Actually I wanted to talk about us. Ourselves, what we're thinking about our situations with each other." He stuttered. Her breath caught in her chest, and it took her a moment to recover.

She took a breath, and cleared her throat. "Okay. So let's talk about us. How should we start?" It was rather awkward for some reason. It had never been so awkward between them. He fidgeted with the bracelet she wore on the hand nearest him. He was picking at it and running his thumb on its smooth surface. She touched it with her other hand. He looked up at her with a grin on his face, and said with a slight laugh, "It's pretty." She laughed quietly.

"Yeah? Do You like it? You want it?" She laughed again. He touched her ear.

"Only if you want me to have it!" He laughed. They laughed like this often. The awkwardness had been lifted like a good weight being taken from their shoulders. It was as it had always been between them now. They were the two best friends again, sitting and talking happily together.

She smiled warmly, slipping the bracelet over her hand. She placed it on his lap. He looked up at her, laughing. He put it on the end table next to him. It shone under the light of the lamp, and she looked at it in wonder, marveling at its shininess. He looked back at her. She was still smiling. "It's such a pretty smile." He told her, half whispering, half talking regularly. She looked at him quickly, the smile still on her face.

She giggled, and patted his hand playfully. "You're so sweet!" She acted as though that we're a friendly statement, but inside her heart was clenched so tightly she could barely breathe. It was painful to say a word. Could this be going where I think this is going

"No, really, you do! It's so warm, and beautiful." Her smile grew softer, less playful.

"You really think so?" She asked, half whispering now, like he had been. No, no, I can't get my hopes up. Can't I Right?

He nodded solemnly once. "I do. I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen or known, and don't you deny it!" He poked her arm, playfully, though he spoke with such seriousness that it was creating tears to well behind her eyes. She held them all back. She had always cried in front of him, and he'd let her cry into his arms, and he would embrace her, as her best friend. Now just didn't seem a time for that. She put her hand on his.

"Okay. I won't deny it out loud!" she laughed very quietly and he touched her ear again. He moved his hand down to her cheek, and then let it drop back to his side. He took a breath.

"You know how much you mean to me? You know how much I care about you?" He looked at her with such a soft expression on his face, that her whole body shivered, and went limp. W-what? What did he just say? Her hand that was gripping his had let it go, and he grabbed her hand back, now holding it in his. She hugged him.

"Of course, you're my best friend. What's wrong? Why are you telling me now? I know you care about me; at least I think you do!" She said in a soft-spoken, meek little voice. Her insides were boiling, going crazy with his sweet words. He hugged her back, and she couldn't see his pained expression behind her back as he hugged her.

They broke away, and he cleared the expression off his face. "I know you know, I just wanted to make sure you did." He laughed. "No, but really do you know just how much I do care for you? How much you really mean to me? Do you even know what you mean to me?" He was squeezing her hand and without knowing, her heart as well. Inside she was crying, desperately wanting to hold him, to have him, to have all of him, to give up everything she had to him, and just let him take her.

She looked back into his eyes and stared under them, wanting to reach his soul and find the core of all these words. She couldn't. She gave up. "No, I don't know. I don't know exactly how you feel. I know only that you are my good friend, but I can't read minds, so no! I can't know how much I mean to you or what I mean to you. I can only know what you mean to me."

With a heart-stopping moment of silence, they stared at each other again. He reached over and they hugged yet again. Just say it, please, just say it! She held him tightly to her, until she felt him try to pull away, and she let go. "I love you, you know that? I really love you, so much! You're the good friend I've never had." She smiled widely, her heart growing tighter still by the moment.

"Love? But what kind of love is this?" She beat herself up inside the moment she said it. She should have kept her mouth shut. She had wanted to hear those exact same words for the longest time, so why had she said that?

He stroked her hair and looked at her with a certain softness that made her stomach drop. "Um True love, I suppose? I love you with all I have, that's all I know."

She embraced him, wrapping her arms around him, feeling the weight on her heart being lifted somehow. He surrounded her with his arms, and they sat there locked in a tight, loving embrace for a moment, before she finally said, "And I love you, too." He pulled her up, breaking the embrace, so she was level with him, and pulled her toward him. He put his lips on hers so gently, and so softly, and she cried. She didn't care anymore. She let the tears go, and they rolled down her cheeks, speeding down to her chin, dripping off onto the couch. He let go, and kissed her again with the same gentle warmness. He pulled away, and wiped her tears off her cheeks, though more tears streamed down the moment he did, running along the tracks of the ones he'd just wiped away. He kissed her once more, this time with a fiery passion, pressing her to him.

Pacifica was being killed on the inside. It was so painful, to kiss him, though so wonderful and warm, and so right. She kissed him back though, happy beyond belief to at last taste his lips and feel the heat of his body against hers, Dipper was holding her so firmly yet so delicately, and kissing her with so much passion and so much heat. It made her want to scream, the passion they were sharing. She lost it, gave it all up to him, let him have all of her to him. She let him gather her in his arms, and slip his tongue into her mouth, feeling all around inside her mouth. Something unseen passed between them as he moved down to her neck. He stroked her arm, and kissed her neck lovingly, and she moaned. It was such an incredible sensation, she couldn't describe. She pulled on his sleeve as he kissed her, squeezing it, the way a little kid does to his mother at the doctor while he's getting a shot. She gripped his sleeve so tightly, and when he put his hand on hers, she loosened her grip. He bent her back slowly, clearly trying to give her an opportunity to tell him to stop.

She didn't want him to stop, and told him that by taking his hand, and leaning back into his arms as he held her, leaning her back onto the couch. She breathed deeply as he kissed her collarbone, breathing lightly onto her neck, making the little hairs all over her arms stand on end with pleasure. Her eyes rolled back, and she shut them tightly, clinging to his shirt's sleeve again. He lets her grab his sleeve, and just leaned over her, now lying flat on her back on the old couch. He kissed her back up her neck, and her chin, and pressed his lips hard to hers, kissing her deeply again. She deepened the kiss, their tongues caressing each other, exploring one another's mouths. His hands began to caress her side, and her stomach, pulling her shirt up very slowly. Her heart beat terribly fast, full of extreme emotions, loving his teasing, but hating it at the same time. She wanted to scream. Her dreams at last had become real, and it made her crazy. Her insides were still boiling. The heat between them, the passion it was making her heart bubble and twist itself into knots.

Her thigh rubbed on his, and he let his hand go further up, dragging her shirt further along her body, lifting it above her bra and unclipping the bra so it was removed, and caressing her breast with his hand. She'd never known such pleasure, just the feel of his hand on her bare skin. She let out an honest moan as his tongue continued to feel around her mouth. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I, I, I'm going too fast it's all going too fast" He whispered. She dug her nails into the couch, and gripped his sleeve again.

"Don't stop! Don't ever stop! I love you! I've never wanted anything more!" She moaned, breathing heavily, trying desperately not to scream as she said those words. "Take me, Dipper. Please"

He continued, caressing her chest and her stomach, kissing her neck. She was breathing so heavily, moaning, his body pressed right on top of hers sprawled on the couch. He kissed her mouth again once, and then moved down to her collarbone and chest. He kissed her chest, embracing her bare skin with his tongue. He brought his hand down to her waist, and unbuttoned her jeans. He slid them down her legs until they came off, and he sat over her and pulled her shirt off of her completely. She wore nothing now but her underwear. He stopped kissing her. He sat back and admired her naked body lying beneath him.

"You're beautiful. I love you so much. I just want you to know that." He smiled.

She nodded. "I know."

He leaned in and kissed her again. As they kissed, she lifted his shirt and slipped it up to his shoulders, running her hands along his bare, warm chest. He pulled back to allow her to pull his shirt off. He leaned in again, and pressed himself to her, holding her body in his hands so firmly and so gently. She ran her fingers over his body, loving every inch with her entire being, taking in every muscle as she examined it with her hands, wanting all of it to be one with her.

She grasped the back of his head, pressing it closer to her, deepening the passionate kiss further. His legs rubbed on hers, and she reached down to unbutton his pants and separate them from his body. She removed them from him, and their bare legs touched, causing spasms of pleasure to run up and down her spine. He wrapped his legs around hers, nuzzling her chest, kissing her naked flesh. He lay still on top of her, letting their bodies mesh and be one together, before moving further. In that moment she hugged him, the bareness of their bodies huddled together in sad smallness.

He kissed her neck again, and ran his fingers through her hair. She moaned as he reached down to her waist again, and held them in his hands. He slowly slipped her underwear to below her knees, and over her feet. He touched her, and she nearly did scream at last. An odd sound of pleasure escaped her lips, a sort of moan or sigh mixed with a slight happy scream. She fingered the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down. She caressed his arched back as he kissed her chest again.

He took a breath, and whispered erotically in her ear, "Are you ready?"

Pacifica only sighed in answer and guided him into her with a loud, almost screaming groan of pleasure and pain as he tore her barrier. As he moved she could feel the caress of the couch beneath her. She felt as if she were wrapped in silk as Dipper slid over her with deep, powerful thrusts that filled her being with a pleasure that was so close to the pain she wanted to cry out. She dug her nails into his back and suddenly twisted under him; she rolled over, pressing herself to him so that he was still inside her. He lay where she had been and watched her face as she rotated her hips, bringing both of the to gasping, back-arching climax.

"Dipper!"

"Pacifica!"

Pacifica paused momentarily and lay atop Dipper, a thin film of perspiration slowly drying on their bodies. Then, she began to move again, slowly and rhythmically, willing him into another orgasm. With a loud moan, he exploded within her. She smiled down at him and relaxed. She lay on top of him again, both savoring each other's warmth. Drowsily watching each other lovingly.

"I love you, Dipper, Merry Christmas " she whispered.

"I love you too and Merry Christmas." he whispered back as they both drifted to a warm, contented sleep.

* * *

Hiatus Over Merry Christmas


End file.
